


Sing Us Home Again

by GeneralTrashFire (AnimeTrashFire)



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, i'm so compelled to wonder what it was like for her, thought process, we're just in eurydice's head folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTrashFire/pseuds/GeneralTrashFire
Summary: Found this piece I wrote awhile back, exploring Eurydice's thought processes while she was underground. Decided I liked it enough to post.
Relationships: Eurydice & Hades (Hadestown), Eurydice & The Workers (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sing Us Home Again

He says we build the wall to keep us free,

but I’m not sure if I believe that.

I used to.

I came down here like everybody else,

drawn by the security and the promise of enough.

Not a promise of plenty, not like up above, but enough.

Above was hard.

I don’t remember it too well, but I get the feeling I was scraping by,

making ends meet, or not making it at all.

It’s hard to say.

I don’t remember much.

But he came up,

and he promised enough

if I came down.

Was it just me he promised, or were there others?

So I came down, and I started working.

And the wall feels safe, and the work is steady, and we have enough.

But it’s no plenty.

And I hear this song in the back of my mind.

I don’t know where it’s from.

It’s like I’ve known it all along.

But it reminds me of the sun,

and it reminds me of someone… important.

I think he’s important.

I think if he said my name, I would-

But I don’t know my name.

None of us do, down here.

It’s one of the things we give up to be free.

No sun, no name, no choice…

But no poverty, no worry, no cold.

And the wall keeps out the enemy, and the enemy is poverty, and we build the wall to keep us free, that’s why we build the wall, my children, he says.

I do not know why he calls us his children.

I do not think this is what a family feels like.

I don’t think I’ve ever had a family.

Until I remember that song,

and then I think,

'maybe I did have a family, maybe I found one.'

He calls them the enemy, the ones who aren’t building the wall.

But he brings new people here to build the wall.

They must have been that enemy.

But then they aren’t anymore.

They come, and he gives.

He gives us all,

for the little

we give

up.

I wish I could remember my name.

Above there was sun, and heat, but that’s not why I left.

It was the winter.

It was cold.    
There was a storm coming, and we didn’t have enough.

Who were we?

Why wasn’t he helping?

There was a song…

Here we keep our heads low.

We keep working.

I worked above, too, I think, but not like this.

No one has a name down here.

All we do is work.

We build this wall.

But, oh, we’re free, from poverty, and from hunger.

Hunger.

I’ve always been hungry.

My stomach is full now.

But there is another hunger in me.

The hunger to feel…

Feel alive?

Feel something.

I’m not sure what.

To go back.

But where?

To who?

To him?

Who was he?

Maybe he’ll come for me…

And we build the wall, and the war is never won, and we have a wall to work upon, that’s what we have that they should want, my children, he says.

He is very convincing.

He told me it wouldn’t hurt to come down.

And that was true.

But I think ‘nothing’ may be worse than ‘hurt’.

But I guess this is the choice I made,

the bed I made,

and here I’ll lay.

**Come home with me.**

That voice-

_ It’s you- _

He’s here!

**It’s me.**

He’s  here.

_ Orpheus! _

I know his name, and

**Eurydice.**

he calls mine

_ I called your name before- _

like I had called him.

**I know.**

He knew.

_ You heard? _

But I thought-

**No, Mister Hermes told me so.**

Oh, he asked,

**Whatever happened,**

**I'm to blame.**

and he would take the blame

_ No- _

but-

**You called my name.**

He’s right, I called.

_ You came! _

And he came, 

_ But how'd you get here? _

_ On the train? _

I don’t know how.

**No, I walked-**

**A long way.**

Ah, everything’s a poem with him,

_ How'd you get beyond the wall? _

and how I love that.

**I sang a song**

**So beautiful**

Of course, of course, he sang

**Stones wept and they let me in,**

and the world would move for him,

**And I can sing us home again.**

but to sing us back...

_ No, you can't. _

Hades is not the world.

**Yes, I can!**

He will not weep with the stones.

_ No! _

_ You don't understand... _

And Orpheus, my Orpheus,

he doesn’t know

that I belong here now.

Under the ground.

I sold my soul,

to soothe my hunger.

And then Hades, he comes.

I feel the walls closing in around me.

But Orpheus, he stands fast,

a player and his lyre, staring down a god.

And then he sings.

And it’s the  _ song! _

And I think maybe, he can sing us home again.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahah I struggled to differentiate between Eurydice's thoughts, and Orpheus' speech and Eurydice's speech at the end. Let me know if I could make the formatting clearer!


End file.
